Tears For Harry
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Ficions based around the crossover couple Lois Lane from Heroes and Harry Osborn from Spider-Man


"I'm in love."

"_In love?_ Who's the lucky lady, Harry?"

"Does it even matter? Pete, _I'm in love_, the girl just doesn't know that she's in love with me yet."

"So Harry who's this girl that you're going to make fall in love with you?"

"_Lois, Lois Lane_. Pete, my dad just turned in his grave because I fell in love with a reporter."

-

"_Harry freaking Osborn?_ No way, already did that story about some stick-up-the-ass rich guy and now you want me to do another one, no way in hell, _Jameson!"_

As any other day, Jameson and his meaningless jobs were driving me nuts, another rich family to take care of, smile at and take pretty pictures.

I wanted grim, gore, dirt and I wanted spider-man fighting crime as I watched but of course right in the middle of it!

Why do you think I hightailed it here from Smallville town of corn and freaks?

I wanted something new and fresh, I wanted a place where I was a hardcore reporter and not just some tabloid scum.

"Words _Lane!_ Watch that pretty little mouth of yours or you're out of a job! Now, take Parker and hit the Osborn party, I want the article on my desk tomorrow! No fussing, _go!"_

But here there was no Clark Kent to help beat out my frustration, so I was stuck with clutching my fists and storming away a black cloud hovering over my head with a whole lot of lightning.

"Come on _Parker_, let's get this over with."

Some of my anger died down as always when Parker was around, in his little glasses fumbling with his camera, he was my new version of Clark Kent and like always it was nice to have him around.

"Your friends with this Osborn guy, what's he like?"

He placed a coffee in my free hand, I never ask for one but always he had one being the overly nice guy I'm used to.

Being the type that hate owing any one anything I always slip a few ten's in his paycheck from my own, and from the look of it he really needed it.

"He's a really nice guy, a lot b-better then the other _'rich boys'_ I'm sure you'll like him, I heard he's a fan of your work."

"Hmmm…really. Well at lest I have one fan rather then a bunch of enemies. I'd rather not have guys lining up to kill me like in Smallville. Anyway, let's go before Jameson fires me just for the hell of it."

-

"Turn around Parker and no taking any pictures."

Another thing that was said at the last minute, _'but of course Miss Lane you need to wear a gown it's a formal party.'_ Oh but of course! I should have known that, _silly little me!_

"Done, let's go, I don't want to be late."

The dress wasn't mine, but it wasn't ugly or anything like that, in fact it was a blue strapless number and I was praying they wouldn't ask for it back.

"Umm…you look nice, miss Lane."

"Thanks, that wasn't needed but still thanks. Let's go meet the host!"

Everything was grand, everything was sparkling, but all I wanted to do was leave all this sparkling and go to my crappy apartment and slip into my bed that was anything but crappy.

And then there was Harry Osborn smiling his business-man smile at everyone, then he saw us and it somehow changed.

"My, my, miss lane, what a pleasure to have you at my party. Come to do a story about little old me?"

Scratch that, he's a rich boy; let's just hope his ego isn't as big as Lex Luther's.

"Come to do a story about your lovely party, it's not an interview, _Osborn_. Well, I better get to work!"

I want to grab myself a bottle of champagne and run with it, but I need this job, this job is my future so I should be able to stand these kinds of parties. _Lois Lane, _you will survive!

-

"She hates me."

The woman of my dreams just brushed me off like I was any other guy, so much for making her see that she loves you _Harry!_

"She doesn't hate you Harry, she just doesn't know you, plus she's having a hard day. Try again another day."

"Thanks for trying, Pete. I'm going to try and enjoy my party, Lois or no Lois."

No Lois was the way it was looking, she was off being the good reporter while all I did was drink and smile, drink and smile until more people showed up to take my place, drinking and smiling.

All the smiling did was hurt my lips, but the drinking did something, something both good and bad.

"Well, miss Lane, get your work done? Didn't yyyou have one bit of fun. ….can I kiss you?"

"My, _Mr. Osborn_ your drunk. No you can't. I swore off rich boys a while ago, I don't think I want to take the risk. Well, the parties over, I better be heading home, long article to type up. Drink lots of water."

I didn't try and stop her, let my lips kind of _'fall'_ on hers, but all I could do was fall to the ground being everything that my smile said I wasn't.

"Sorry, I'm usually not like this; I just hate these things, don't you?"

It surprised me when she sat next to me, side to side on the marble floor.

"Of course, I'm an army brat so these kind of places always make me uncomfortable, but you're the first that doesn't seem to feel anymore at home here as me."

"You're the first woman that doesn't want my money or my body. Well, maybe you want my body? Sorry, I'm drunk and I'm a stupid drunk."

It was quick like a flash of lightning, a smiling face smiling not because she had to but because she wanted to and her lips finding mine and warming them up.

Then as fast as she came, she left with a warm smile on her lips.

"There's your kiss, Mr. Osborn, goodnight."

Oh god I hope I remember this in the morning!

-

I'm stupid, I'm a moron, and I'm_ Lois freaking Lane. _

One _am_ and here I am, writing away trying to keep the image of Harry Osborn out of, my pounding head, I can't like him, _I won't like_, not now, not today!

Today and the rest of my days are to be spent working on story after story until my fingers stop working and until I'm on top smiling at what I used to be.

In no way does _Harry Freaking Osborn_ come in to this plan and I want to keep it that way, I'm going to keep it that way no matter what. I

I forbid myself to see, think or talk to him for the rest of the month, hell maybe the rest of the year!

-

"Lane! Here, your very own pass for the new _Osborn_ project, Parkers already going just tag along with him, and report on my desk tomorrow! Lucky you, Mr. Osborn himself requested you, better hurry don't want to be late."

So much for not seeing, talking or thinking of him for a month, I think being a reporter is slowly killing me.

-

"I had to see you; you can't just kiss me and run off, now shh it's starting."

He made his little speech smiling at them with his little tricky smile, and all I could think was how the hell was I going to write this story when all I can think about were his lips and kissing them?

But then I lost all interest in _Harry-boy_ and my eyes turned onto _'the-eight-armed-man'_ and was glad it wasn't Smallville because if it was then those other six arms would have been real.

"Wow, Parker you didn't tell me your friend did this."

"It surprised me too, it's wonderful but something just doesn't seem right."

Our hands clapped but our minds were floating above our heads, watching ourselves from the outside wondering why the hell we were here.

Everything was fine, smiles and ohhhs but then something went wrong, and the dread came just like I knew it would.

The six arms that seemed to be staring at me sank their teeth into his back, everything was fine he was him and they were they but then they were one and the same.

Screams came, feet ran but mine seemed to stay rooted to the ground watching as another masked hero came swinging in.

My brain snapped back on as they screamed _'Harry'_ who was being a moron screaming his little head off at the man who seemed to want to rip him apart and eat him.

But it didn't last long, because in came _spider-man (with his red and blue tights)_ saving the day and the man that I didn't want to kiss anymore.

My feet ran, I ran for it, and did I find myself in the sun free and smiling, nope I found myself being held tightly by one of the six _not-so-real_ arms.

"Let her go, _Octavius_!"

"Yeah, please let me go!"

Mr. Red and blue had him chasing him like a bunny on speed, but it was useless because there was no way out of the claws of death that was wrapped around my waist.

He got rid of one thing that could have caused my and everyone's death, but it seemed to just make _Mr. Octopus-face _ever angrier, which wasn't very good for the hostage, meaning me.

One, two, three I was flying, ok swinging in the arms of yet another man in a mask, but for once this one didn't want to kiss he just wanted to save my life.

"We're at Harry Osborn's house, why?"

"Most girls would ask me who I was but not you; you're his girlfriend, right?"

"No, I could have been but seeing how he acted today I don't think so. Why does he hate you so much?"

"Give him a chance, Miss Lane, you'll love the real Harry, trust me."

I just got romance advice from a spider, and hell I might take it.

"Lois! Did he hurt you?"

Then he was there checking for cuts and bruises and I think if he found any he would have kissed them to make them better.

He was worried, but still anger came off him in waves that were almost knocking me down.

"Why would he hurt me, Harry? He saved my life."

"Well, he likes to take them too. I like you and I don't want you anywhere near the guy that killed my father."

That was the start of a very dangerous and even stranger relationship with the one and only Harry Osborn.

Hey, I tried, but I failed, plus it was only a small kiss.

-

After that, we've been on three dates, _smiling_, _drinking _and _laughing_ dates, no way like the first one, if you can even call that a date, _blood_, _screams_ and _death_ filled the first date.

He was all for it, but all I could say when he asked _'why not?'_ was _'I want to meet spider-man again and you want to kill him'_ it still ended in a lip lock and the setting up of yet another date.

All I was the whole day was smiles and more smiles, another night full of kisses, sights, and a Harry that I wanted too much.

Then it was all back to _blood,_ _screams_ and _revenge._

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?"

One wrong turn and I was there seeing him with a mask of anger and handing away the secrets to world ruin right into the hands of the bringer of death, the _eight-armed_ reaper.

"I think our deal just changed, my children seem to have an interest in your little _girlfriend (and her reporter eyes that claw into you)_, so which one would you rather have the death of _Spider-man_ or your pretty little_ girlfriend_ here and not with me and my _children_?"

The claws found me once again, but this time I wasn't worried because Harry would chose me, of course he would, _wouldn't he?_

Then I saw it, the hint of something strange that overtook his whole face, as he looked from the chained up _Spider-man_ to my shocked tear-filled face and

_He didn't choose me. _My God, he _didn't _choose me.

"My, my looks like your little boyfriend doesn't care for you as much as you thought he would rather have the spiders black blood then your love, _Miss Lane._ I don't have any time for this, good day _Mr. Osborn_ it's nice to see the bad side of you."

He let me drop to the floor, the reality of it finally sinking in as I stood up on my two shaking feet no longer shocked; just mad, so _damn_ mad.

I only looked up once, only to stare in the eyes of a man I no longer knew with eyes that were filled up with hate, _too_ much hate for one person to bare.

"Lois I-"

"Who are you? You let revenge fill you up and use you this much? I guess I was wrong about you, _Harry Osborn_, I though you were a brave man but here you are before me a coward."

I didn't want to hear his words, and he no longer wanted to speak them, so I just let my feet take me until all I could see was the door welcoming me to leave and never come back again.

Of course, I had to be the good _Lois freaking Lane_, and I wasn't about to leave a _helpless _spider-man with a _revenge-sick_ Harry.

"But I can't let you do that, Harry. I can't and I won't."

I turned around to face him, only to find the darkness in his eyes that I never quite saw before as I fell to the ground.

-

"Harry, what did you do to him?"

It was hours, maybe days when I finally woke up, wetness at the back of my head and the taste of cotton in the back of my mouth.

It only took me a few seconds to remember where I was and how I got here_, (he didn't choose me)._

"I let him go, he needed to go and save the world, so I let him go. _Lois_, I'm so damn sorry."

There was something in his voice, his look that made me back away, that made me wonder, _'where did Harry go, where did my Harry go?'_

"I miss you, I love _you, _and right now your not you, not the person I feel in love with and I'm afraid you can never be him ever again. Good bye, _Harry_, who ever you are."

My feet didn't let him have the chance of trying to stop me with screams or force, I just ran and ran until my whole body fell to the ground and everything came out in the form of tears.

That was the day that I wished I have never met _Harry Osborn, Dr. Octavius_ or _Spider-Man._

And that was the last day that I even thought of _Harry Osborn_ because he was gone, dead and buried in my heart forever or until he let his feet touch that board and go out into the world with a thirst for spider blood.


End file.
